Teen Wolf Imagines
by Mzmusic92
Summary: imagines


I walk into Mr Calls dull grey law firm foyer in a pair of blue short shorts and my black epic fail shirt. I walk into the foyer with my blonde hair friend Gail in a pair of red short shorts with a white singlet and my light brown hair daughter Lilly in a light blue dress. I look around the foyer and there are stacks of paperwork laying around.

"Let's check upstairs" Gail suggests happily bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
"Weirdo" I mumble loud enough so she can hear me.  
"I heard that" Gail says grinning.  
"You were supposed to" I say smiling.

Gail, Lilly and I walk to the staircase. Gail pulls out a red key and we walk up the stairs. Each step we take the stairs would crick and we reach the top in no time. There are two brown wooden doors across from each other and on door has Mr Call written across it in white letters. The other door has storeroom written across it in black letters and Gail walks up to Mr Calls aka her father's office door shaking a little. She unlocks the door and pushes it open. A gush of cold air hits us and we walk into the creamy colour room with Gail going in first than Lilly and I walk in last. The room is freezing and I realise the ac is still on. There are more stacks of paperwork laying around the room.

"Doesn't anyone clean this place" I say under my breath.  
"Mummy me tired" Lilly mumbles.

Lilly turns around and looks at me with her father's light blue eyes. She rubs her eyes and walks up to me. She puts her arms up and I kneel down. She wraps her little arms around my neck and I pick her up. She nuzzles her face in my neck and her breathing slows down which tells me that she is a sleep.

"Come on Gail let's get out of here" I whisper.

Gail turns and looks at me with a tired look on her face.

"Yeah this place is boring anyway" Gail complains.

Gail and I walk out of the room with Lilly a sleep in my arms. Gail pulls the door close behind us and locks it back up. We walk back downstairs and we basically run out of Gail's father's law firm so we don't get caught. We walk up the close to empty street and we come to these green jail like fences. We follow the fences up and we stop at an open gate. There is a maroon sign hanging on the fence and I read it.

"Busby Public School" I read out Loud.

Gail and I walk into the school. We look around and my eyes stop on a familiar blonde hair girl waving her arms around like a lunatic. I laugh quietly and shake my head.

"Candice, Gail over here" I hear Lisa yell.

Gail and I walk over to Lisa. I notice Lisa is the girl that was waving her arms around and she is standing near my black hair friend Lauren and my brown hair friend April. They are sitting down and we sit next to them. Lilly Stirs until her eyes open and she rubs her eyes. I smile and look around for her black hair father Derek.

"Where are the boys?" I ask confuse.  
"At their football game" Lauren replies.  
"Boys and their football" I say.

There is a mini brown stage set up in the middle of the schools back oval and there are white chairs set out in front of the stage. We get up from where we are sitting and walk to the chairs. Gail, Lauren, April, Lisa and I sit down in a chair while Lilly climbs onto my lap. A talent show is going on at the school and it is an 9whoever wants to go up on stage. The show starts and only two people go up. The show finishes not long after it starts and everyone who sat down gets up. We walk out of the school and two bright yellow buses pull up to the curb. The doors open and we wait. Our dark brown hair Coach Vukman walks out of the first bus and stands in front of the bus doors.

"Time for football" Coach Vukman says happily.

We walk to the first bus and Coach Vukman moves to the side. We walk up the three steps leading onto the bus and walk to the back of the bus. Lilly and I sit in the very back seat. Lisa and Gail sit in the seat in front of us. April and Lauren sit in front of Lisa and Gail. Coach Vukman walks onto the bus and sits in the driver's seat. The bus's doors slam close and the engine purrs to life. The bus starts moving forwards and some of the other people on the bus cheer. Lilly is standing on the red seat since she is small enough to do so and is staring out the medium size bus window watching everything go by.

"Hope we get there before the game is over" April says smirking"  
"Why?" Lisa and Lauren ask at the same time.  
"So I can see my man in uniform" April replies blushing.  
"Eww..that's my brother you're talking about" I say disgusted.

Gail, Lisa, April and Lauren laugh at me. I lean a bit out of my seat to look down the aisle and I look out the window at the front of the bus. A brown bus is in front of us and the bus looks like it is parks a bit to far from the curb. We are heading towards it at an increasing speed.

"Look out" I hear an unfamiliar female voice yell.

It is too late and our bus rams up the other bus's back. Everyone on the bus jerks forward and I bang my head on the metal pole in front of me. I'm a bit out of it and I move one of my hands to my throbbing head. I rub my head and something sticky runs over my fingers. I know it is blood and the seat is shaking. I know it is Lilly and I move her onto my lap. She wraps her little arms around my neck and buries her face into my shoulder. I look out the window next to me and everything is blurry. From what I can make out is cars are heading towards us and some cars stop before they hit us. Other cars ram into the side of the bus and cause all the windows on the side they hit to smash. Glass goes everywhere and I shield Lilly from it all. Pieces of glass piece my skin and Lilly's arms tighten around my neck.

"Everyone alright?" I hear Coach Vukman ask.  
"Yeah" we reply.

Everyone on the bus gets up and start crawling out of the smashed windows. Lilly clings to me like her life depends on it and I walk over to a nearby building. I lean against the building and sink to the cold hard dirty ground. I sit there and Lilly moves her face out of my shoulder. Sirens are heard coming from a direction I'm not sure off and they sound close. A few minutes later I see blue and red flashing lights. I look around and ambulance stop near the accident. Screams come from all directions and it makes my head pound even more.

"Candice you're bleeding" I heard Gail say.

Lauren, April, Lisa and Gail run over to Lilly and I. A few paramedics follow them over to us and the paramedics check us all over. Lilly crawls off my lap and walks to Lisa.

"Miss we need you to come to the ambulance with us" one of the paramedics says.

The paramedics help me up and we walk to the ambulance. I sit on the edge of the ambulance and both paramedics climb onto the ambulance. One paramedic starts to take the glass out of my arm and the other paramedic cleans the blood of my forehead. The same paramedic stitches my forehead and the other paramedic cleans the cuts left by the glass. The paramedic covers my forehead and gets me an ice pack. They hand me the ice pack and I hold it to the lump forming on my forehead. I get up of the ambulance and walk back to my friends. Lilly runs up to me and I kneel down. I hold my arms open and she runs into them. I stand up with Lilly in one arm and the other arm is holding the ice pack to my forehead.

"Let's go to the game" Lauren suggest.

We sneak away from the accident so we don't get caught by the police who just showed up and we walk down the crowded street. We turn into the next street and there is hardly anyone around. We walk into the huge green field we all know to well and it is empty. The game is over and we look at April who looks upset.

"Sorry we missed it" Lauren says.  
"It's ok" April says.  
"Mummy ok?" Lilly asks scared.  
"Mummy's fine baby girl" I reply.

Lilly smiles Derek's smile and I set her on her feet. From the corner of my eye I see Derek and my blonde hair brother Jackson run out of the locker room. They run to us and Lilly runs to Derek. Derek picks her up and Lilly giggles. My heart swells at the sight and I notice the other boys are missing.

"What happened?" Jackson asks worried.  
"We were in a bus accident" Lisa replies bluntly.

Derek runs over to me with Lilly still in his arms giggling and he checks me over for himself.

"You're alright though?" Derek asks concerned.  
"Just a bit sore but other than that we're fine" I reply truthfully.

I take the ice pack of my forehead and throw it in the bin. We walk to the bleachers and walk up the steps. We turn and walk to the middle of the bleachers. We all sit near the rail and let our legs dangle over the edge. Lilly gets out of Derek's hold and runs to the steps. She runs down them and runs around the field with us watching her from the bleachers.


End file.
